Proving You Wrong
by Secret of Zoom
Summary: Rose Weasley thinks that Scorpius Malfoy is just like his father. Scorpius is determined to prove her wrong. But not really doing a good job most of the time.


Proving You Wrong

**Disclaimer: I OWN Harry Potter. (IN my dreams.) Please don't pinch me.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to la Belle Luna Claire. Thanks! Anyways here's my second one-shot ever. **

Scorpius' P.O.V

"You're a Malfoy. Act like it." My father's words kept repeating in my head. You know it's really hard to be someone you're not. I am a Malfoy, that's true. But I'm not cruel. But Rose Weasley thinks to differ.

"It's because I'm a Malfoy isn't it Weasley?"

"I'm definitely not afraid of you Malfoy, and I've got my mum's brains, so I can hit you with a bat bogey hex any time."

"Threats won't do you any good, I'm a Malfoy and still yet superior to the likes of you and your family."

"But I can still break your nose."

She smirked. She looks really pretty when she's mad.

_What exactly am I thinking?_

Eh, no use in denying it now. I definitely like her.

"You know Weasley, I am not as cruel as you think."

"But you're still an arrogant little prat."

"Well, I can't deny that." Showing my smirk I obtained from my father.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Malfoy. This isn't over yet."

She started walking away.

_What got her knickers in a twist?_

* * *

><p>2 hours earlier…..<p>

Rose's P.O.V

I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room reading a Jane Austen book my mother gave me. And of course Fred Weasley, my annoying cousin, had to interrupt.

"You know Rose, Albus told me that Scorpius Malfoy likes you. And I mean _really likes you._"

"If this is another one of your pranks Fred, I'm not falling for it."

"It's not! I promise!"

I pondered for a bit. Could Malfoy really like me? He's a Malfoy!

"And why should I believe you?" I asked secretly hoping it was the truth.

"Well, if you don't believe me…Why don't you ask Malfoy himself?"

"Because, because, because…" I trailed off trying to keep my face the normal color.

"Ha! You like him don't you?" Fred smirked.

_Ok, so he's right but it's not like I'll admit it in front of him._

"Of course not! He's a Malfoy! I'm currently forbidden to even interact with him!" I said hoping I wasn't blushing.

"You are the worst at lying. How can you be related to Albus and I?"

"I'm gonna find out myself then!"

_I fell into a trap the second I said that._

* * *

><p>3 hours later…..<p>

Rose's P.O.V

My encounter with Malfoy went nowhere. Nothing, zilch, ZERO!

I am gonna kill Fred if it's the last thing I do.

I walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room to find Albus and Fred pulling pranks on my little brother Hugo. Currently Hugo had a bucket on his head.

I pulled Fred and Albus aside, not even bothering helping my brother. (He probably deserved it.)

"I am gonna kill you guys!"

"What did we do?" Albus and Fred innocently said.

"You know what you did!" I said full of rage. I think it scared the first years off.

I stormed up to my dormitory and I cried. I really didn't know why though. Was it really cause I _wanted_ Scorpius to like me?

Knowing myself, that was probably the reason.

About an hour later I was out of tears. I took a quick shower and headed towards the Great Hall. My best friend, Emma told me someone was waiting for outside the common room.

Curious, I went outside to find the last person I expected, Scorpius Malfoy.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

_ In this case, curiosity killed the Rose._

* * *

><p>Scorpius' P.O.V<p>

I was waiting for hours outside the Gryffindor common room. After our little argument I decided to get things straight.

Once I saw her I was in shock. She had bloodshot eyes. But still beautiful at that. Only Rose Weasley could make crying appealing.

_Back to real life Scorpius!_

"What are you doing here Scorpius? Haven't you proved you are exactly like your father already?"

"Well, that's where your wrong Rose Weasley" I said as I pinned her against the wall, "I'm here to prove you wrong."

"And how will you do th- I interrupted her by smashing my lips onto hers.

* * *

><p><em>And a few yards away, Emma, Fred, and Albus were exchanging a few galleons.<em>

_ "This was well worth the money." Albus Potter whispered._

**A/N: I'm still getting the hang of one-shots, Don't shoot me! THanks for Reading! Review!**


End file.
